


Crash Landing

by Killer_ko



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gem Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_ko/pseuds/Killer_ko
Summary: A strange gem with a Ruby on her leg lands on homeworld





	Crash Landing

"Do you have a 4?" Fluorite asked Rhodonite, holding her cards from the deck that Steven had gifted them. "Ugh, yes." The fusion groaned, giving the 6 gemed fusion a card. "I don't know how you keep winning this! When Steven gave us these cards and showed us the game, he said it was easy!" She whined. Fluorite smiled and chuckled. "Practice makes perfect, Rhodonite." She said in her slow voice. Rhodonite sighed and looked up at Fluorite. She was about to say something, when she saw something in the sky. She swore she heard it screaming. "A-AH! Everyone hide! Arial attack!" She cried, running to her hole in the wall. Fluorite scattered off behind a large dirt mountain in front of the Rutile Twins and Padparascha Sapphire. Lars crammed himself into a hole next to Padparascha as the screaming object crashed into the middle of the Off colours' secret hideout.

"Ugh... Where... Wha?" The crashed gem muttered. "H-Hello?" The gem called out. "Is anyone here?" She yelled. The Rutiles Looked at each other in their hideout. "It's just a Ruby." The left twin whispered. "Do you think we can trust her?" The right twin whispered back. "I believe so. She seems to be confused." The left Rutile said. "She's alone... I think it's okay to approach." The right one said. The twins leaped out from their place in the wall and grabbed the confused Ruby. "AHHH!" The Ruby screamed. The Rutiles panicked and covered the Ruby's mouth and waited for her to stop screaming.

The Ruby wore herself out after a few minutes. The Rutiles let the Ruby go and watched her look around the new environment. Padparascha, Fluorite, Rhodonite and Lars came out of their hiding to see the gem. After a bit of conversation, it was discovered that the Ruby could often get very confused herself. She used to be apart of a group of more rubies like herself. Her gem on her leg made her easy to recognize and tell apart form her gang. "Wonderful news friends!" The sapphire said, walking up from behind the Rutiles. "The lovely Ruby that crashed into our hidden location is a friend!" Padparascha announced. "Yeah, we know Padparascha." Rhodonite smiled. "Thank you for telling us, dear." Fluorite said to the sapphire. The Ruby looked at Padparascha with a light blush. Padparascha grinned and waved to the Ruby. 

 

The Ruby had been with the off colored groups for a few weeks already. She fit right in with the group, and had been extremely happy to be with new friends. She had actually started to like these gems more than the Ruby squad she was originally apart of. One day while Ruby, Padparascha, and Lars were making a house out of the cards, Lars' hair began to glow, and an arm shot out of his head. Ruby, who had never seen this happen before, hid behind Padparascha in fear of whatever was coming out of her human friend's head. A small human tumbled out of Lars' head. "Hey everyone! How's... Leggy?" He asked, staring at Ruby. "Uh, hey Steven. Who's Leggy?" Lars asked, rubbing the top of his head. "That Ruby! What she doing here?" Steven asked. "O-Oh hi..." Leggy said quietly, waving slightly. "Steven's back!" Padparascha smiled, looking up at the quartz boy. "Padparascha, get away from her! She's a bad gem!" Steven cried. "What do you mean? She's a good friend here." Padparascha said, grabbing the Ruby's hand. "How long has she been here?" Steven asked. "A few weeks I think," Lars answered. "She came crashing out of the sky screaming her head off." He looked over to the Ruby and smiled. "Yeah. We've all greatly enjoyed her company!" Padparascha added. "Shes not a bad gem. Ruby is a wonderful addition to our off color family, and I like having her here." Ruby walked to Steven and looked up at him. "I'm not with the other Rubies anymore. I love it here and I love all the gems here!" Leggy exclaimed, blushing softly and momentarily looking at the sapphire. "I love the Rutiles, and Fluorite, and Rhodonite, and Lars, a-and especially Padparascha!" Ruby said. "Please don't make me go!" She pleaded. "He can't make you go!" Padparascha said, holding Leggy close. 

Steven looked at the two, smiling at them. "If you guys are happy and safe, then I'm happy. Sorry for being rude, Leggy." Steven said. The Ruby shrugged. "Oh, it's okay. I get it." The red gem said. Sapphire gasped and smiled widely. She ran to Ruby and lifts her up high. "She's staying! She's staying!" The orange gem laughed. Ruby laughed with Sapphire as they hugged tightly and spun around.

Flash

A tall gem stood where the two smaller gems were. The other off colors stared in surprise at the fusion. Steven had an extremely wide grin on his face as he stared up at her. "W-What happened?" The Garnet asked, looking around at her friends. Two legs, two arms, and 3 beautiful eyes. Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone else ship this? Kind of a rare pair, but I really love these two


End file.
